The Beauty Of The Dark
by WriteHere2FeelJoy
Summary: Shauna Vayne; One letter away from Heaven. Perhaps she would never be there, now that the innocent's blood was on her hands as well. Suggestive sexual themes and blood.


"Where's the light in your deep dark room?  
A shock of white could save you from your shadow."  
- "Beauty of the Dark" by Mads Langer

Dashing through the night like a swift shadow, she was to bring an end to everything.

Everything between Them.

Everything was wrong.

She knew she shouldn't have given in to the hunt, it became an obsession; a disease that corrupted her and brought her down.

But right now she could not be bothered by thoughts and hindsights. She needed to get things done. She would only be rewarded if she _got things done_. She had already wasted too much time hesitating, waiting for the "right time" to strike before realizing that the right time could only be initiated by her actions.

The die is cast; The time is now.

The Hemomancer must be eliminated.

* * *

He sat in his armchair, caressing the smooth surface of the lion head carved onto the wood; Noxian craft, made from an old crystalwood that used to stand where the Institute is. It was as rare as the scale of the Beast of the Guardian Sea. The crystal eyes of the lion glimmered under his long, neatly filed fingers.

The moonlight leaking through his heavy curtains dimmed. Intrigued, he stood up and pulled the drape away. A dark cloud shrouded Luna's brilliance, but there was no sign of a storm.

His crimson eyes narrowed; There was something in the air. Suddenly he felt the pulses from a sprint, moving closer and closer towards his direction. He guessed a lone wolf.

No. It wasn't a wolf. It was bigger, stronger, and he felt rage in its blood.

It was coming for him.

* * *

Through her red shades she peeked at his bedroom window, her breath paused for a second when she saw him standing there. Observing, knowing. _Damn his magic. _She cussed, checking the crossbow on her arm as she kept her body low.

Three shots were all she could afford to critically damage him. Her quiver held no infinite arrows, and she knew damn well how his magic worked. The weight on her back was for a final death check, but she wasn't sure if things would proceed as she had planned.

Hesitation struck her once more, and it certainly made her more frustrated. Her hatred towards him had never been this intense.

_Move, and get it done. Immobilize him; Kill him. _She waited until her breath steadied once more to jump out of the shadows and swiftly climbed up the vines beneath his window.

A back flip, and the glass shattered under the pressure of her pointed heels. She readied her weapon, eyes scanning the dark room as her heartbeat slowed down. _I am in control,_ She told herself. _He shows, he dies._

"Amazingly executed, but you could have used that front door, my dear."

She felt breathing on her keen ears and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand. She turned around abruptly and fired an arrow, only to watch it flew into the night, towards the moon.

"No." His hands ceased her arms, bringing them back as he disarmed her crossbow, along with the giant one behind her as it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"How…!" She resisted, limbs fighting against his grip furiously as her mind was amazed by how quick he had disarmed her.

"I had enough time to study your gadgets last we've encountered." She felt his lips grazing against her cheek, along with the memories he forced her to recall… they immediately disgusted her.

_No no NO! _ Her insides screamed to block the memories that came crashing down, at the same time she slammed her body against his, pushing them back as the man stumbled, only to return with a tighter grip on her whitening wrists.

"Let me go you vile hemomancer!" She spat while kicking back, hoping to offset his balance. Her brows furrowed as her hands started to turn numb from bad circulation.

"I did last time, but here you are, returned to my domain again," came the reply. She was going to fail, she knew it, but she refused to go down without a fight.

Tilting her head back with sudden force, she felt the impact and heard a painful moan from the man behind as the hands around her wrists loosened. She took the opportunity to free herself and pulled out a silver dagger from the inside of her leather boot. Then, with a desperate cry, she closed her eyes as she turned around and dug the dagger deep into his gut, turning the hilt to drive it even deeper.

When she opened her eyes once more, she was awakened by the red fluid running down her hand, along with his heavy breath near her face. She realized he was holding her in his arms.

"Use your strength, Shauna." She could feel his lips moving against her skin; kissing her. She wanted to pull away but his hand pressed her against him, her body leaning on the hard metal that slowly sank into his stomach. "Do you know…how to kill a hemomancer?"

"I do," Her voice trembling under his warmth, this intimacy with him… it was what she had feared. The memories came to her once more. "I did it before, and I will do it again, Vladimir." She glared at him, the red hue that used to dominate her vision disappeared; She must had dropped her shades.

"You had all too many chances, Shauna. And like all the other times, your attempts tonight shall be in vain as well."

A warmth pressed onto her lips, it tasted of blood. She was no stranger to his lips, his kiss. Condemned. Even as he held her there, ravishing her, stripping her of her last dignity, she made no accusations, no protests. She clenched her teeth, for she feared that once she had loosened her jaw, the syllables of his name would roll off her treacherous tongue. The name of this cursed, malevolent hemomancer.

She felt him breaking their heated kiss at last as they fell onto the softness of his bed. She watched him, the frown still present, but the cause was different; She dropped the efforts to block the memory as her mind flooded with the night she had spent here, right here, in his arms, and the memories pained her. How could she be so weak? Her hunted became her haunted, her body craving another's touch, another's love. She watched as he pulled out her dagger and slid it down the middle of her suit, the garment parting under the pressure, revealing her skin for his delight.

"Shauna…" His gentle call thrilled her, no matter how hard she tried to remind herself of his identity, of _her own_ identity. Feeling the tenseness around her hair fall apart, she looked into the reflection of the dagger in his hand. She saw another Vayne, staring back at her with hazy blue eyes and long raven hair spread beneath her exposed body, her image shaded by the dark hue of his blood. She looked away and closed her eyes.

"…Stop." She breathed, "Damn you, Vladimir."

She tasted his name on her tongue carefully, playing with the letters as they flew across her closed eyes. _Vladimir. Look closer and you would see the words Lad, Ram, and Dim. Look again and you would see what he was, Mad. Madness; trapped with a man like him was madness, why she wasn't fighting was madness._

"You knew this would happen, Shauna Vayne." His breath tickling her sensitive neck, crimson eyes never leaving hers as the blade glided down her cheek, applying just the slightest pressure. A red line appeared as small red pearls began to form around it. She felt him grin, then she felt her clothes ripped apart. A gasp escaped her as the night breeze brushed through her naked skin.

_Shauna Vayne. You have Shy, Nun, Yes and Ney; Sun and Save. Ironic that she was never accompanied by the warmth of the sun, instead she turned to seek comfort in the cold aura of the moon. A shy nun, in constant struggle of making the right decisions. The line between good and bad only blurred as years gone by, she was lost. Lost before she followed him that other night. Lost before she embraced his sinful body and let him in._

_Shauna Vayne; One letter away from Heaven. Perhaps she would never be there, now that the innocent's blood was on her hands as well._

* * *

The night went on as the moon slid across the sky, on its way to greet the fallen stars on the west. A sigh and a moan could be heard; These were the lustful sounds emitting from their intertwined bodies, moving in such perfect sync. He thrusts, she receives with another sigh. Conscience forbade her to indulge herself in his heat, but her body seemed to fell in love with the care, the familiar care from the man who had warmed her before. She bit into his strong shoulder, fingers clawing at the gaps between his ribs, her body glistening from sweat. Skin against skin, her love fluid running down between them as he picked up his speed, hands pressing her body so close to him. His blood around the healed wound smeared onto her, however she did not recoil from the sensation which she would have found disturbing. She was _enjoying_ it.

He heard his name in between their moans, even if the calling was weak and ragged. He looked down, their eyes met. This time she did not look away, there was softness in her blue irises as her lips parted, pleading for more. He follows, bringing his head down in a swift motion as he pushed into her hard suddenly, forcing another indistinguishable sound from her before muffing it with a deep kiss. _I hate you. _She mouthed to him quietly, unable to complete the words with the fire building up in her so quickly.

"You are…used to that, dear." She heard him mutter before her senses were taken away by the fire exploding in her; It burned her eyes that she couldn't see, suffocated her throat and nose that she couldn't breathe…Consumed by the fire, _his_ fire, and melting in his arms as it came to a halt. She caught his neck loosely and held him tightly, senses returning with their panting moistening the air around. Silence fell once more.

…

"Stay."

* * *

Early in the morning, before the sun even rose, the Night Hunter readied her belongings after filing a request for leave to the League. After all, her body was not in the condition of fighting anymore. Three months and nine weeks. She needed to find a quiet place to settle down, away from the turmoil of this world, away from what she had cared most once upon a time.

She thought about it, she did a million times, but the answer was still _No_; She won't allow her baby to grow up with that man. Magic had destroyed her family, and she refused to let history repeat itself. No, not this time.

A soft flutter came from her core and it stunned her. She dropped whatever was in her hands and instinctively caressed the surface carefully. In the back of her mind she had imagined a soft beat, which grew louder and louder, finally painting a lively picture of her child, bathing in the sun, rejoicing for a new day. A new beginning.

Her eyes wetted. She was not alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N Written for my friend, who is a duck bwahahaha. Please leave a review if you liked the story or see the need for improvements, etc. Reviews are always appreciated and loved so thank you all who took the time to do so! :)**

**PS I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER FIC ASAP ASKJDHAKSJ couldn't get myself to write stuff for a while sorry q_q**


End file.
